comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-07-31 - Marshmallow Hell
It's one of those days that can -only- happen somewhere else. Not in Gotham. Not remotely sensical. "BOW BEFORE THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY ENDOWED!" There is a line of entranced looking policemen who have thier mouths open and are drooling, with swirlie eyes. The call comes in the Bat-Com. "There is a topless catgirl mind controlling people." Tim chimes in. "Not it. Not it. You handle this." The comm goes off. But before mad giggling can be heard. Dick Grayson sighs and it turns out he is the Bat stuck handling this. "Why me? Why couldn't be a giant clown bot or something but this?" he then gets into costume and heads to the scene,m after all he is a hero and heroes gotta hero now and then. Laura is darting across rooftops, in her costume for a change! Even still, she has her belt walkman jamming quietly at her hip. Freak on a Leash by Korn is rocking when she comes up to the edge of the scene. She stares in confusion for a long moment, the wind tussling her straight black locks before shaking her head and sighing. It was one of those things that wasn't supposed to happen here. These sorts of ridiculous things were only supposed to happen over in Star City or Metropolis! But, the tall vixen cackles, "Bow before the might of the Mighty Endowed!" All of the policemen, drooling, went down to one knee. Nightwing shakes his head,"Mighty Endowed?" he sighs and looks around, "Alright this has to be hte work of Batmite." he then looks for that imp. Laura snaps out a pair of Oakley's from her belt, not keen on being dazzled by...absurdly large glowing boobs. She deals with rack snark from Emma, usually in the context of being a fleabitten prepubescent boy idolizing a flea bitten regenerating cromagnon with claws. She never thought that such could be a hazard. She proceeds to claw crawl down the side of the building, looking for a plan of approach as she descends. Unfortunately, for a moment then Nightwing's eyes would be drawn to those giant cat-bazongas. Which were glowing then. GLowing so bright then over. "Bow before the all consuming power of the Mighty Endowed, you worm! Show her the services that her Mistress requires!" Well Nightwing seems to be caught in the glare of the headlights, and he does kneel befoer ... well not exactly Zod. Laura drops behind some bushes on the side of the road, and begins to work her way behind cars to stealth behind the strange person. She pads along quadruped style for maximum silence, even in the middle of a city. She doesn't know this weirdo so isn't going to take chances. Nightwing is kneeling to a giant breasted catgirl then with a glowing set of hypnoboobs. This was definitely one of the things that Laura's training had not prepared her for. On the other hand, maybe she -had- gotten into Bobby's private 'Danger Room Scenarios'.. One of the policemen called out, "Behind you!" The men drawing their guns to point at Laura! Once the police men point draw there weapons Nightwing leaps into action he heads towards Laura attempting to grapple her. Once he gets close enough too whisper he does so, "Hard to resist ... throw me and run.... find giant fabric." He is trying ot rist and while his body is acting undr the influence his brain is still fighting and somewhat free. Laura does like the booby-charmed Nightwing says. She has martial training of her own, when he closes to grapple she grabs hold of a wrist to leverage him over while hammer fisting his diaphragm so she can get a running start to cover from the weaker willed cops. She's more worried about them than Nightwing, bullets sting. It's surreal. There is a topless giant catgirl wtih glowing boobs that has a congo line of policemen (and Nightwing) under breast based hypno control as Laura goes to judo FLIP him. "Take down the interloper, my minions and miscreants!" The Mighty Endowed chants. "Fro the glory of your Mistress!" Over the comm, it's hard to tell if Oracle is trying to yell at Dick to break out of the control or just breaking into mad, mad laughter. Nightwing gets the wind a bit knocked out of him by Laura and is slow in getting back to his feet part of that is intentional. He then looks at the officers guns and takes out a batarang trying ot disarm them. He scolds, 'No killing." Bat-training still in effect even if he is under the sway of.... the implements of doom. Laura grumbles at the situation. She knows she needs to get behind this beachball chested villainess somehow, but understands that's easier said than done with half of the GPD gunning for her and Nightwing mind-molested. She hrms to herself, thinking the most unlikely train of thought ever. The problem is the glowy things, she's Pennywise the clown with a figure and a better diet. What would Emma do? She glances around real quick for a department store, antique shop, some place along those lines while racing behind cars to stay under cover. Things are truly horrific now. Laura is havingto think on how Emma would handle a situation. Nightwing goes sort of down then, even as Mighty Endowed crows, "Take care of them!" The policemen opening rather inaccurate fire on the pair then. Nightwing's comm is otherwise filled wiht what is clearly Tim laughing then while Laura darts around the side, looking for something to do. The Mighty Endowed's cup size also seems to be on the increase, and the glowing rods on the front of her.. Implements seem to be getting brighter as well "Shut Up, Boy Wonder." Nightwing hisses through the comms, "Come out and joing the legions of the Mistress." He then moves to give chase to Laura. Never know maybe the effect will wear off when they are not in view. Laura will break into the first antique store she comes across, because they have two things. Nightwing said find fabric, so she'll glance around quickly for that with claws at the ready so noone argues. She also wants a mirror. Something not very big so she can run with it while shielding her eyes, she figures vanity size aughta do it. If she can get these in decent time, she'll escape out a window to resume her cat and mouse game. Tell Emma to put clothes on!? This is what Laura's strategic counter-plan is for the night? On the other hand, it is possibly effective. Mighty Endowed seems to have to focus her headlights on whomever she is giving commands to, and even as she calls out to NIghtwing, "Bring me the girl thing then so that I mght make her serve me in the same way you do! And stop pointing those things at me!" Yelping as some missed shots from the police bounced and ricocheted off her body. Nightwing says, "Yes Mistress." he then heads off to find Laura, thohg his clouded minf might not be as sharp as it normally is so who knws if he cna find her." Laura is everything Gollum hates about hobbitses. She's sneaky and tricksy as she absconds with a small roll of fabric and a vanity mirror. She isn't worried about Nightwing except to avoid being spotted as she maneuvers behind parked cars. She tucks the roll of fabric under her arm to adjust her Oakley sunglasses, figuring in her mind how to go forward with this for half a moment, noting the command to stop pointing their guns at her. She rises to her feet holding the antique vanity mirror like a shield then to charge at the cat person, shouting,"You're not Catwoman, take off those stupid ears!" The glorious thing of being a magical catgirl is being immune to your own hypnoboobs, "What cavalierity is this!? Stop her my minions!" So Laura is able to charge up and over at Mighty Endowed without question, the mirror otherwise blocking the beams of her brassiere. What Laura might not have counted on was just the sheer damned scale of the things, and she would get.. As she went to charge in, for better or worse... Stuck. In Marshmellow Hell, her upper body mostly enveloped in them, her arms lightly pinned to her sides, the Felonious Feline half collapsing atop her, cupsize going up another few letters! The world's second greatest detective seems to be having trouble detecting much but then he sees Laura with the mirror and the fabric and starts running back to the center of the disturbance after all he was told to catch the interloper. Pam sighs as she hears about the event how could she not giant big breasted cat woman and super heroes fighting it is big new even in Gotham. She had dress in her old outfit. She climbs up a building over looking the fight. She watches studying the situation and then acts. She raise her hands and out of the cracks of the street and sidewalk plants start to sprout thicking and moving wildly. The mutant vines wrap around the cops unless they move. She smiles to her self wrapping up cops that brings back memories. The vines then start at the cat girl with the huge breast (when did this become a bad anime) trying to wrap her up too. Laura is trapped amidst a pair of flashing mounds, so in all likelihood the purpose of the mirror has been defeated. Nevertheless, trying to escape from her bizarre predicament is only normal and natural. Being smothered sucks, so she's flailing about at the moment as she works her way out of her Marshmallow Hell. And so Nightwing goes to dive along after Laura then, squishing up against the catgirl's cleavage cannons. Laura would possibly feel him atop her then, the pair flailing about in the massive tracts of land then glowing about her, the pair wrigglign up within them. So soft and warm and FLOUNCY. Then the vinetacles from Ivy would lash out, going to end up getting stuck in the mess as well,w rapping over around MIghty Endowed from all angles. "Hey! LET ME GO!?" Mighty Endowed wailed, her top FINALLY giving out under the strain.. And the full force of glowy boob spheres blinking right at Ivy too! Off all the things you would never thing you would see in gotham, boob trampolines is one of them bu being an acrobat Nightwing does start to jump and flip. Laura follows Richard's example to get out of the predicament, something just seems inherently wrong about her entire situation especially with plants springing up around her. She's really glad for her sunglasses, the glare would be just obnoxious otherwise she suspects. Pam frowns and a giant rose grows up out of the sidewalk and blocks the view of the boobs. It opens up turning into a throne like chair. Ivy gets in and the flower close around her. She shakes her head, "none of that." Two more vines grow out of the ground one on each side of the big boob cat girl and the vines wrap around the base of each breast tightly. Laura is hanging out of her cleavage. Nightwing is using them as a trampoline. Ivy is wrapping them over in vines. Mighty Endowed lets out a wail, "Stoppit that huurrtts!" Not the most dignified villain is she? On the other hand, Laura will definitely- be paying much more attention in Emma classes now, Nightwing gets to cross off something from his bucket list that's likely been there since he was a teenager and Ivy will be having ~nightmares~. Nightwing stops jumps since he was told to but now he is falling he manages ot roll with the impact of the pavements but that seems to have knocked him for a loop. Likely with a consusion he just sits there for a moment. Laura flops out and onto the ground, free at last. This the most awkward day ever. She looks over at Nightwing and just shakes her head at him before looking up at the drama being conjured by Ivy. The rose lowers to the ground to the ground and opens up and there sits there. She smiles, "lady your so messed up. Your stealing so many things. I think cat woman would not be happy with those ear." She walks over to one oft he cops she wrapped up. She gets close and blows some dust from her hand to make him fall for her, "and making guys your pet is my thing." She smiles at the big woman. She moves her hands and more vines shot out and wrap around the giant woman. There's a drool over from the cop then as he leans up and over to Iv then,and Mighty Endowed yells, "Hey! Stoppit! I controlled him first!" Unfortunately by now the anti-grav supports in the front of her top have given out, and she has collapsed face-first. Well, technically. She's technically propped up by her chest. With Laura squished underneath her, sunglasses and all. And the Endowed's well endowed hindquarters are up and flashing in the air, lashing about with her tail as she wails, "MY BAAACKKK!" The concussion has one beneficial side effect it cleared his braid for the moment and he makes the quick decision a blind Nightwing is better then a mind controlled one. He lozers the polarizes lenses in his goggles normally they prevent blindness from blight flashes of light this time they prevent him from being recontrolled by the hypno-boobs. He however cannot see a thing so I now slowly heading toward where she thinks the situation is. Laura is squashed, it just goes from back to worse as she moans beneath the prodigious rack. Pride is nonexistant at this point as she worms her way from beneath. Her healing factor is likely the only reason she isn't hurt. Pam walks over to the next cop and blows more powder into his face. She then clicks her tongue, "sweetie you over did it it one thing to be busty but another to be a monster." She looks down at her own breast and then smiles, "well I guess you can be busty and a monster like me." She moves a hand out and the ground starts to shakes some and then a huge mutant tree grows up under the huge woman and lifts her up. Vines start to grow up the tree and wraps around the giant starting mummying her. Nightwing walks toward the now vine covered villainess but unfortunately he can't see due to his precautions and he ends up running smack dab into Ivy. Nightwing ends up getting an eyeful of Ivy's assets - as they're literally squished over to his face. Even as Mighty Endowed's wails are cut off over as Ivy essentially makes a giant catgirl cocoon over with her wrapping vines, a loud MRRPHLING being heard throughout the air. Definitely a weird night. Laura gets up, dusting herself off. In all likelihood, the hypnosis has become inconsequential thanks to Ivy. She looks down at her glasses with a forlorn expression and shakes her head, then over at Nightwing and her outlook immediately turns around with a snigger. Ivy falls in the impact and ends up with Nightwing in her cleavage, "um haven't you had enough breast for one night? Better not let Harley see this Boy Wonder." She slips from under Nightwing and brush her self off, "Well this is a wrap." Nightwing reaches up to get the polarized lenses to retract so he can see again, sadly not getting the visual effect of his crash into Ivy he shakes his head and says, "I still think Bat-mite is behind this somehow."